Dead Demon Consuming Seal
Name: Shiki Fūjin, 屍鬼封尽, literally "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" or "Corpse Demon Consuming Seal", English "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal" * Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Minato Namikaze, Third Hokage * Hand seals: Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Snake A sealing (fuuin) jutsu so secret, suicidal, powerful, and forbidden, only the Third (Sandaime) and Fourth (Yondaime) Hokages were able to learn and use it. However, such a powerful technique comes with a great sacrifice, as the user will die performing it. After performing the hand seals, a Death God (Shinigami) "materializes" and hovers behind the user who (being the one who made a contract with the Death God) is the only one capable of seeing him at the meantime. As the Death God appears, the user's soul "materializes" in front of him and is readily entangled with some of the Death God's long hair. The user must then be in close proximity with the target and grasp him to begin the extraction of the target's soul. Once the user invokes upon the Death God, the Death God reaches its arm out as it passes through the user's soul and emerges in front of the user's chest. The arm then grasps the soul of the target and starts pulling it off from the body. At this stage, the target is most likely unable to move or perform any sort of jutsu, though there are few exceptions (like Orochimaru's ability to mentally control Kusanagi). Furthermore, the target is now able to see the Death God himself. The Death God can optionally sever any part of the target's soul using his long blade at the user's bidding. When this happens, that part is devoured by the Death God and the corresponding part of the target's body "dies off" ,rendering it unusable, the "dead" part also continues to rot which causes immense pain to the victim eventually leading to death. The effectiveness of the jutsu is only as good as the current amount of chakra, strength, and will-power of the user, and this determines how much of the target's soul can be extracted out of his body. Thus the jutsu can become a failure, and regardless of this, the user's soul will still be consumed by the Death God and he dies. But when the target's soul or a part of it is taken, it can get sealed immediately at the user's command and a seal the same as Naruto's appears on the user's chest. When the whole of the target's soul is taken, the Death God devours both their souls as they die, intertwining them in hatred, locking the two souls in an eternal battle inside the Death God's stomach where they can never escape. This jutsu can also be performed through shadow clones and with them he can seal the souls of multiple targets, though the user's soul will be sealed, regardless. In the video game Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2, when playing as the Third Hokage and you activate the Reaper Death Seal, your health continuously depletes, yet you gain infinite chakra so you can continuously use it until it kills you. This jutsu along with Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and Four Symbols Seal were used by the Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze) to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyuubi). Instead of sealing it within himself, however, he was able to place the seal on his son, Naruto Uzumaki. He was able to pass down this technique, which he created himself, to the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage attempted to use this technique against Orochimaru during the Sand and Sound villages' invasion of Konoha. However, during the soul extraction, Orochimaru was able control his Kusanagi and impale him from the back through his chest, severely injuring and weakening him. Unable to seal Orochimaru's entire soul, the Third opted to seal Orochimaru's arms instead to render them useless and punish Orochimaru for his addiction to jutsu and ambition for power. Category:Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu